IStage an Intervention
iStage an Intervention 'is the second episode of the second season of iCarly and the 27th episode overall. Plot Spencer finds an arcade game called Pak-Rat at the junkyard and becomes addicted playing it. He also obtains a job making a labradoodle sculpture (for a wealthy doctor who is an important figure in the Seattle Art Community), which he completely neglects in favor of playing Pak-Rat. To get Spencer to stop playing the game, Carly finds Sasha Striker, a champion Pak-Rat player who disappeared at the age of sixteen, after winning the title of best Pak-Rat player ever with the highest score. Spencer beats her, but they are attracted to each other and share a kiss before she leaves, and (with the help of Carly, Sam and Freddie) Spencer builds the sculpture, which is a success. At the very end of the episode, Carly gets addicted to Pak-Rat, and plays all night. Subplot Carly, Sam, and Freddie keep getting chain letter e-mails from Gibby that are said to bring bad luck, and when Freddie deletes it instead of forwarding it, he supposedly suffers "bad luck." At the end of the episode, Sam gets a text message invite from a hot senior named Gary Wolf, a guy that every girl in the school wants to go out with, after telling Carly she made all the bad things happen to Freddie (apart from a spider on his face). Carly goes to tell Freddie about the bad luck, but it turns out he saw Sam loosening bolts on his bike. Freddie got revenge on Sam by sending her the text message that looked like it came from Gary Wolf. Freddie looks like he is about to tell Carly something before she goes, but he loses confidence and goes back inside. Trivia *Pak-Rat is a spoof of Pac-Man. *In this episode, Freddie is not fooled by Consuela's Revenge. This suggests that he's not as gullible as iTwins would have you otherwise believe. *This is arguably the first Creddie episode, or the first to show that Carly seems to have early emerging feelings for Freddie during the second season, even though they would not date until a year later. Carly and Freddie have a quiet scene at the end when they talk outside their apartments, while a slow song plays, and they both seem flirty. Freddie also almost asks her something, but loses his nerve. *When you look at the game Spencer's playing the rat keeps going the same way and the cats stay in their block, apart from when he was playing Sasha Striker. *When Spencer is playing the game he says "A little bang bang to the chitty chitty." This is a reference to the film Chitty Chitty Bang Bang. *It is noteworthy that Jonathan Goldstein, the director of this episode and iEnrage Gibby, played Walter Nichols on Drake & Josh. *At the beginning of the episode, just before they shut down, Carly and Sam sing the same song played by the band in the episode, iAm Your Biggest Fan. *Webflix is a spoof of Netflix. *A character named "Consuela" was heard on a Spanish TV soap opera on Dan Schneider's other show, ''Kenan & Kel and Beck's maid on Victorious ''and Angie's guardian angel on ''George Lopez. *This is the first time a bunch of reporters and nerds from a network come to the Shays' apartment. One of them is desperate for a girlfriend. *At the end of the episode when Spencer sees Carly sleeping on the Pak-Rat machine, he is barefoot, but when he picks her up to bring her upstairs he is wearing slippers. *The following things happen to Freddie: **A spider crawls on his face. **A red sock turns his white clothing pink in the washing machine. **His laptop shorts out. **His bike falls apart. **His lunch gets run over by a bus. *This episode was the first time Freddie tricked Sam, but it may have resulted in Sam finding out the truth, and that it was Freddie. *It is unknown which iCarly fan found Sasha Striker. *The Video Game Channel is likely a spoof of G4 TV. *This is the second time Spencer broke a world record, the first was in iWant a World Record. *In the iCarly segment in the second half of this episode, the mentionings of a survival knife, and the picture of a pregnant man were cut out in the UK. Goofs *In the scene where Freddie comes to Carly's apartment to borrow Carly's tennis racket, he leaves the front door wide open as he enters. But as Spencer turns away from the Pak-Rat machine to say to them "Another ten thousand points, another extra rat....." the front door is closed, then immediately afterwards it is wide open again. *When the rich doctor first comes to the apartment and finds Spencer has not completed the sculpture as promised, he asks Spencer "What is that on your face?" then Carly removes the object and holds it up with her left hand saying "It's smoked salmon", then there is a cut to the rich doctor who says "What is wrong with you?", then there is a cut back to Spencer and Carly, but now Carly is holding up the smoked salmon with her right hand. *Just as Sasha Striker is about to enter the Shays' apartment, Carly runs across the living room and unplugs the Pak-Rat machine - the machine stops making sounds, but the lights on top remain lit. Quotes '''Freddie: up plastic bag What's this? Spencer: Bag of dog hair. Freddie: Whoa! bag Carly: Where'd you get a bag of dog hair? Spencer: I stopped by that pet grooming place down the street. Carly: Shampoodles? Spencer: Uh-huh. Sam: My mom told me I couldn't leave the house unless I clean out my room, so I locked the door, snuck out the window, and took a bus here....Got any meat? Sam: Gary Wolf is so gorgeous. Carly: Why does he have to be a senior? A hot, hot senior? Rich doctor: What's that on your face? Carly: something from Spencer's face It's smoked salmon. Spencer: I did what you said I shaved, I took a shower, I mailed that movie back to Webflix, I- elevator opens to reveal Sasha Striker Spencer: Who's the girl in the sexy purple tank top? Sam: Her name is Sasha Freddie: Sasha Striker Spencer: Woah! Carly: The #1 Pak-Rat player in the world! Sam: Are you guys gonna make out or play some Pak Rat? grabs the microphone from the announcer's hand Sam: Stop watching the video game channel, you big bunch of losers! You're wasting your lives! Get a job! Kiss a girl! Do something! back the microphone No offense. Sasha: Nice game. Spencer: Thanks. Back atcha. ' Sasha': You wanna go for a ride? Spencer: I would love to. Carly, Sam, and Freddie looking at him But, this is all I can give you right now. Sasha Sasha: on the elevator Call me. Spencer: We'll see. Sam: Oh, man. I got another of those chain letter e-mails from Gibby. Carly: Well, you better forward it, or you'll have all kinds of bad luck, just like Freddie did. Sam: Freddie didn't have any bad luck. Carly: What are you talking about? Sam: I did all that stuff. Carly: What? Wait. His bike falling apart? Sam: I loosened some bolts. Carly: His laptop smoking? Sam: Shorted out the battery. Carly: The pink shorts? Sam: One red sock in his washing machine. Carly: Okay, what about the spider on his face? Sam: That was just lucky. Freddie: Hey. Carly: Hi. I gotta tell you something. Freddie: You're gonna tell me that there was no bad luck? That Sam did all that stuff to me? Carly: How'd you know? Freddie: Well, I didn't know when it was my pink shorts and my laptop, but I saw her loosening the bolts on my bike. Carly: But I thought your bike fell apart while you were riding it. Freddie: Nope, I just pretended on that one. Carly: So you're not gonna try to get her back? Freddie: You mean, do something devious, like sending a fake text message that looked like it came from Gary Wolf, telling her to meet him at the Crown Ridge Mall? Carly: I didn't know you could be so bad. Carly: Oh! I Can't (4x) Sam: Oh, I'll Get it! Freddie: Just be Careful! Knocks Out Freddie in the Face Sam: I Got It. Related iCarly.com blog posts Spencer's blog: You know what I forgot? To write a blog. Photo Gallery See photos for this episode here. iStage an Intervention 202 Category:Quotes Category:Trivia Category:Season 2 episodes Category:images Category:Goofs